


On Wings of Seductive Flames

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to her, on wings of seductive flames, whisking her away and claiming her heart. He was like nothing on earth, a man whose eyes burned with fire from the stars. This man had found his way into her heart, and once he was there he would never leave. Sanderson Azandi was here to stay, as was Severus, forever and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KailaDarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailaDarcy/gifts).



They said that fire couldn't touch him, and yet the man seemed to be made of flames. She could see it in his eyes, how the dark irises danced with burning embers, his body radiating heat. The heat was irresistible, and it drew her towards him, like a moth into a flame.

But he was not alone. There was another, a figure from her past, one she hadn't seen in almost a year. They were both there for her, and only her, Severus Snape and Sanderson Azandi.

"Look at her," said Sanderson, his dark, glossy feathers shining in the candlelight. "She's practically begging for it."

He knelt before her, his hand cupping her chin as he tilted her head upwards, so that he could gaze into her eyes. His chest was bare, with nothing but a tight pair of black pants covering his lower region. He'd let his hair down, and golden strands of lush, blond curls cascaded down his back and shoulders. The moment he touched her, he felt her body shudder, and he grinned, his eyes shimmering in the light of the many candles that lit the room.

Kaila felt her breathing hitch as he gazed into her eyes. She was already burning for him. His touch was enough to set her senses on fire, her body aching for him and what he and Severus had planned for her. But it was Sanderson's touch that set her heart on fire, the man who came to her on wings of seductive flames.

Sanderson Azandi wasn't like other animagi. He stayed partially transformed most of the time, his large wings fanning out behind him in an array of multicolored splendor, with vivid shades of charcoal grey, black, pale white and dark silver hues. He was, in his every aspect and essence, a man of radiant beauty. And it pleased Severus to see that Kaila had found such an attractive mate during his absence.

Severus didn't mind that her heart had begun to wander, for he knew she still loved him. Kaila would always love him, he was sure of it. And the fact that she had found another meant that they could both join in some fun with her.

The Potions Master smirked as Sanderson glanced back at him and grinned. "I've missed this with you, Kaila," he said, the beauty of his rich baritone voice reminding her why she choose him in the first place. He could seduce her with his voice alone, the darkness of his eyes captivating her as she focused her attention on him.

He moved towards her, and Sanderson stepped aside. Kaila watched as his long, pale fingers reached for the buttons on his frock coat, unbuttoning them slowly, one by one. She remembered what it was like when he ran those fingers down her body, over her hips and towards her thighs before slipping them inside her.

It had been too long since she last had a moment like this with him. And with Sanderson here, she couldn't help but wonder what new and exciting activites this attractive animagus had in store for her tonight. She could tell just by looking at him that he had a lot to offer, her eyes roaming over his tight pants as he stood beside her. His pants were so tight they left little to the imagination.

"Go on then, Severus," said Sanderson. "I'd like to observe the situation for a moment, if you don't mind."

"Pervert," Severus teased. "I didn't know you liked to watch, Sanderson."

The winged animagus laughed, taking a seat at the desk so he could watch the goings on. "I will get what I want in my own time, Severus. I am patient. Besides, if you fail to please her, I can learn from your mistakes."

Kaila laughed as Severus took off his coat and threw it at Sanderson, hitting him in the face with it as the garment draped across his head, covering his face and obscuring his mane of golden curls.

The animagus smiled, easing the material aside so that he could see then woman on the bed. "You wouldn't happen to have any articles of clothing that you'd like to throw at me, now would you? I seem to be starting a collection over here."

"Now, where was I?" said Severus, turning around and focusing his attention on Kaila. He removed his shirt, letting the garment fall to the floor where it quickly joined his pants as he removed the last of his clothing.

Severus looked down at her, the lovely young lady dressed in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of navy blue panties. He climbed atop the bed, reaching down and letting his fingers slip beneath the elastic band on her underwear. Kaila moaned as he ran his fingertip down her wet folds, teasing her swollen clit. She released a cry of pleasure as he entered her, thrusting into her with his fingers. Moments later she felt his free hand tugging on her top, pulling it off over her head as he lowered himself over her chest, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.

A soft moan escaped her lips as the hotness of his mouth engulfed her, his fingers working to send her into a passionate frenzy as she arched her hips towards him. His tongue swirled around her nipple, tracing lazy circles around the swollen bud as her cries grew louder.

Kaila glanced back at Sanderson and saw that he was looking at her with interest, watching her as Severus pleasured her on the bed. She noticed the buldge in his pants, and when he saw what she was looking at he smirked, unbuttoning his pants and taking himself in his hand, stroking his growing erection as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Sanderson..." she whimpered, watching him stroke himself. Her thoughts were brought back to Severus as the dark man removed his fingers and placed his head between her legs, his tongue lapping at the musky fluids that had pooled between her thighs.

She grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, calling out his name as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Severus!" she cried. "Yes, please! Give me more, I need more," she breathed, begging him to continue his ministrations between her legs.

"Not yet, love," said Severus, and Kaila could have cried as he began to back up off her. He pulled her to her feet, and ordered her to turn around and bend over the desk. He then turned to Sanderson and said, "Don't just sit there playing with yourself. If you want her, come and claim her with me."

Kaila gasped as Severus pushed her forward, bending her over the desk, and felt his hands grip her hips, positioning himself behind her. She cried out as he entered her, swiftly plunging his erect member into her wet opening, gliding in effortlessly as her warm fluids coated his manhood. He began to thrust into her, making her moan each time he pulled out and entered her again.

She looked up when she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, but couldn't get a good look at what was happening from her position on the desk. Sanderson stepped in front of her, offering himself to her waiting mouth, and her lips parted, allowing him entrance as Severus continued to pound into her from behind.

Sanderson groaned as he thrust into her mouth, pausing to let her pleasure him with her tongue, swirling it around the tip then sucking out the drops of precum that dribbled from his opening. He bowed his head, his luscious curls framing his face as he panted and groaned. He continued thrusting into her, drawing closer to the edge with every second that passed.

Behind her, Severus was also nearing his climax, and when at last he came inside her, her screams of pleasure were muffled by Sanderson's engorged member as he thrust into her mouth. Sanderson followed them a minute later, his hot fluids streaming down her throat and coating the roof of her mouth. She collapsed across the desk, going limp as Severus leaned on her, trying to catch his breath as he slowly came down to earth.

Kaila looked up at Sanderson. He was panting, his feathers positively quivering as his muscles tensed, and the last drops of fluid trickled into her mouth. He moaned loudly, and began to pull out, when Kaila suddenly grabbed him by his silver necklace and pulled him towards her so that he was almost eye level with her.

"Kiss me, you fucking blond bastard," she said. And before Sanderson had time to react, she had claimed his mouth with her own. Behind them, Severus chuckled and slid off her onto the bed. He watched with a grin on his face as Kaila practically forced her tongue down his throat.

When they finally came apart, Sanderson backed away with a gasp. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as Severus continued to laugh.

"Enjoying yourself, Sanderson?" Severus queried, smirking at the both of them.

"Yes," Sanderson breathed, looking back and the lovely young witch in front of him. "Yes, indeed I am. But the night is young, and I am far from being finished with you, darling."

Kaila blinked and gave him a curious look as he took a moment to catch his breath. He then looked at her and grinned, his eyes shining in the dimly lit room like the heavens ablaze with starlight and fire.

This was what she loved about him, that look in his eyes, the way he moved, his motions smooth and fluid like a river of molten silver, giving off a faint, ethereal glow in the light of the moon. There was a different kind of magic in him, one she'd never seen or experienced before. It made his every touch, every sensation that she shared with him, vibrant and new, like she had come to life in his arms as he whisked her away to the bed, her nerves tingling with pleasure as she felt his skin against hers.

His feathers shone with the essence of fire, his body radiating a gentle warmth that enveloped them both as Sanderson leaned over her. He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss, and the flames of their passion consumed them both.

His love was like a whirlwind of fire, his breath hot on her cheek as he gently smoothed strands of her auburn hair out of her face. Severus made to stand, moving off the bed to give them room, when Sanderson called him back.

"And just where do you think you're going, Severus?" The animagus looked back at the Potions Master, his arms still around his beloved witch and his face mere inches from her own.

Severus paused, looking back at the both of them as he stood beside the bed.

"Come here," said Sanderson. "I want you to ride her breasts."

A smirk spread across his lips, and Severus rejoined them in bed.

Kaila watched as Sanderson rolled off her, giving Severus room to straddle her. The Potions Master spread his legs a little, lowering his cock between her breasts as her hands came up to press her breasts together on his manhood. A soft moan escaped Severus' lips, and he slowly began to thrust between her tits.

Sanderson lay down beside her on the bed, his mouth close to her ear as he began to talk dirty to her.

"Look at what you're doing to him. Open your eyes, and watch him Kaila." He began to run his hand along her side while still talking to her. "Look how much he wants to fuck you. Tell her, Severus." But the Potions Master could only groan and nod his head as he gradually increased the speed of his thrusts.

Sanderson smirked, listening to the sound of Severus' ragged breaths. His hand slowly crept up the side of her breasts, which were still pressed against Severus' manhood, and pinched one of her nipples without warning, causing her to arch her back and cry out at the painful yet pleasurable sensation.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Sanderson continued. "Seeing you come so beautifully at the hands of Severus has only fueled my desire for you, to have you, to make you mine. It's unbearable, seeing your need for him. You are so going to get it when he's done with you."

Kaila felt the familiar sensation of warmth building in her loins, the sound of Severus' heavy breathing and movements against her chest causing her to ache with need. "I want you," she whispered, fearing that her words would barely register with Sanderson.

"What did you just say to me?" Sanderson asked.

"I said I want you, Sanderson. I want you inside me."

A feral growl escaped Sanderson's lips, and he ordered Severus to ride her faster, telling Kaila to press her breasts harder against his throbbing cock. They both did as they were told, Sanderson's patience now wearing thin as he heard Severus scream her name, finding his release as he spilled himself down her face and neck.

Despite his growing need at seeing her like this with Severus, Sanderson couldn't help but smile a little, gazing down at the milky strands of fluid that now dribbled down the sides of her face and slithered across her neck and collarbone. "My, what a lovely strand of pearls you have," he said. 

Severus gasped and collapsed beside her on the bed, just as Sanderson drew his wand and waved it over her, cleaning the mess off her face. He then lowered himself between her legs, his lips and tongue burning her as he kissed her, his need making the heat flare to life within his heart.

He looked up at her, his golden locks framing his face as he positioned himself at her entrance. Kaila nodded, giving him permission, then watched as he sank into her, filling her completely as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him.

He began to move inside her, and she spread her legs apart, wanting to take in every inch of him, her moans of pleasure urging him on, spurring his desire as the heat within him continued to grow and burn. 

They were consumed by fire. This wizard, this gorgeous man born from flames of passion and lust, driving himself into her with such intensity that she screamed, gripping the bedsheets in her clenched fists until her knuckles turned white.

She had never felt anything like this before, sensations so unlike anything she had ever experienced spreading through her like wildfire, her orgasm building inside her like a raging inferno, the flames licking their way up her sides, burning her from the inside out as she came, calling out his name to the heavens above.

Sanderson responded to her cries by thrusting into her with more force, following behind her seconds later as he spilled himself inside her, his wings fanning out around him as he threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy. 

He came to her, on wings of seductive flames, whisking her away and claiming her heart. He was like nothing on earth, a man whose eyes burned with fire from the stars. This man had found his way into her heart, and once he was there he would never leave. Sanderson Azandi was here to stay, as was Severus, forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

He was waiting for her. She knew it was him by the shadow cast upon the kitchen floor, the moonlight shining in through the window, bathing his wings in silvery light. Each subtle movement and delicate turn caused the coloration of his feathers to shift and change in the moonlight, those iridescent hues changing slightly from pale grey to pearl, obsidian and creamy white.

Slowly he turned, a smile playing across his lips as he saw her, her bare feet moving over the cool linoleum. "Kaila," he said softly. "Fancy seeing you here, darling."

"Fancy nothing, Sanderson," she said. "This is my house, and you're in my kitchen."

The winged wizard smirked. "You're not saying that you consider me an unwelcome guest, are you, darling?"

She hesitated, unable to tell him no but not wanting to encourage him either. She looked down at his hands, and saw that he had a glass of wine in his left hand. She also noticed a bowl of cherries on the counter that he'd been snacking on before she got there.

"Interesting choice of foods," she said, ignoring his question as she picked up one of the red, ripe cherries.

"You didn't answer my question," said Sanderson.

"Why are you here?" Kaila asked. "Why break into my house just to get a snack? Where's the logic in that? Did you lock yourself out of your house again and Dylan won't let you in?"

A growl escaped his lips as he leaned in close and said in a low, seductive tone, "Are you going to kiss me or are you going to sass me all night?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Sanderson had pushed her back against the counter and captured her mouth with his, his tongue tangling with hers as she tasted fresh cherries and wine on his lips.

He knew she wanted him. She could pretend, try to deny her feelings, but it was no use. This devilishly handsome young man was simply irresistible, her body betraying her when locked in his embrace as she whimpered against his mouth. It was a cry of longing that she couldn't disguise, couldn't hide when in his presence, surrounded by his burning heat.

He leaned in closer, pressing his growing erection against her thigh. He heard her gasp as their lips came apart, and smirked as he saw her glace down.

"That's for taking me by surprise last time, darling," said Sanderson, his eyes once again burning with those familiar dancing embers. They captured her gaze, pulling her in and drowning her in a mesmerizing lake of fire, his wicked smile hinting at what was to come.

"You want me, Kaila," he whispered, his voice low and heavy with lust.

She reached up, his body still pressed against his, and her fingers lightly brushed against his bare chest. "Yes," she faintly murmured, her words escaping her in the form of a breathy sigh. "Yes, Sanderson, I do. I want you."

That was all he needed to hear. His fingers hooked under the neckline of her nightgown, and he felt her shiver as he tugged the fabric down below her breasts, exposing her as they stood bathed in the subtle glow of the moon that spilled in through the kitchen window.

She moaned as she felt his strong hands cup her breasts, running his thumbs over the sensitive buds, slowly teasing her. His lips returned to hers before moving down her neck and collarbone, his movements light and fluid, leaving behind trails of heat that burned her delicate flesh with his intoxicating warmth.

The heat, that delicious warmth that burned from the very center of his being, surrounded her as his mouth found her left breast, closing around her nipple and lightly sucking her. Her breathing hitched as she leaned her back against the counter, moaning as he cupped and squeezed her right breast while simultaneously sucking on the other.

A chill swept through her when his hands began gathering her nightgown, pulling it up her legs. He eased the fabric above her waist, the material falling about his arms as he cupped her hips, exposing the lower half of her body. Sanderson knelt on the floor in front of her, and she cried out as his tongue found her clit, flicking the delicate nub as she spread her legs for him, allowing him access to her warm, wet center.

Her legs trembled as she felt his mouth close around her, sucking at the slick flesh. Reaching down, her fingers tangled in his mane of lush curls and pulled him closer. His growl had her crying out again, the sound vibrating through her and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Sanderson moved his hand down her thigh, his nails lightly scraping her hot flesh. Kaila's breath caught in her chest as he parted her folds and slid his fingers inside. He began moving inside her, curling his fingers as her breaths started coming in short, ragged gasps, his name escaping her lips more than once as he thrust into her.

"Sanderson," she moaned, her hips pressing against him as she tightened her grip on his hair, still tugging at his luscious locks as the heat within his hands spread throughout her body, radiating outward from her thighs to the base of her spine, burning through her like dry wheat as she felt her orgasm build.

She felt her inner walls close around his fingers, the flames consuming her, engulfing her as his name echoed through the silent halls of her home. It took several long seconds for her to come down to earth, her heart still pounding hard against her ribs, her body trembling at his touch as Sanderson milked the last drops of passion out of her.

Kaila all but collapsed against him as Sanderson brought his hand out from between her legs. Her face still flushed, her breathing loud and heavy in his ears, she leaned against his chest, her knees weak, his name escaping her in a low whisper as she wrapped her arms around him. And that was how Severus found them when he walked into the kitchen moments later.

Sanderson and Kaila froze, looking at the dark man as he entered the room and turned on the light. Kaila imagined she must be quite the sight, the front of her nightgown pulled down, her breasts exposed to the cold night air, clinging to Sanderson in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Silence stretched between them, the Potions Master's gaze drifting over Kaila's nearly nude form to the forgotten wine and bowl of fruit on the counter. He was still, assessing the situation as his brilliant mind figured out a way he could join them.

"It seems as though you started something but did not finish," said Severus, motioning with a nod towards the wine and fruit on the counter.

They watched as Severus strode into the kitchen, marching over towards the counter and picking up the half empty glass of wine. "Sanderson," he said, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at the winged wizard. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to waste food? You leave this lying around the kitchen and it's liable to attract ants. And I can think of a far better use for it than luring pests into my kitchen."

Severus walked over to where Kaila stood leaning against Sanderson's chest. "May I?" he asked in his silky smooth baritone voice. And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kaila by the arm and whisked her away to the kitchen table.

What Severus had in mind was different from what Sanderson had done. The winged wizard watched as the Potions Master gently laid her on the table, her back against the cold, wooden surface. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as he used his free hand to pull her nightgown off over her head, and she gasped as she felt something cold spilling across her torso.

Severus slowly poured the remaining wine on her exposed abdomen, letting the dark fluid trickle over her belly and down her waist. It pooled between her breasts, where a few drops spilled down her neck and into her hair. He smiled as he watched her reaction, waiting for her to say something, his eyes, now dark with lust, daring her to protest his actions.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as he set aside the empty wine glass.

"Having a midnight snack," Severus replied. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He leaned over her, feeling her body shiver as he lapped at the wine that covered her warm flesh, drinking the fluid that pooled in her navel. He took his time, cleaning every single drop of deep crimson fluid from her body, working his way towards her collarbone and placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

When he'd finished cleaning the last of the wine off her, Severus summoned a jar of honey from the cupboard, along with the bowl of cherries, a bunch of grapes and some plump, ripe strawberries. He dipped his hand into the jar of honey, and began to spread the sweet, syrupy liquid across her chest and abdomen.

Kaila shifted slightly on the table, and raised herself up enough that she could see what he was doing. She reached down, letting her fingertips brush the surface of the sticky material Severus had covered her with, then brought them to her mouth and tasted it. "Honey?" she said, giving him a curious look.

"Not the sweetest thing I'm going to eat tonight," he said smoothly, the words that poured from his mouth as sweet as the honey he'd spread across her chest. He then began covering her with fruit, and added a dollop or two of heavy cream atop her breasts and topped it off with a dash of cinnamon.

She shuddered and moaned, her breathing growing heavier as his mouth moved slowly up one side of her breast, his tongue leaving trails in the honey and cream. Kaila's body went limp with pleasure as his mouth closed around her nipple, and a low noise escaped his lips as he sucked on her, relishing the taste of her delicate flesh mingled with the delicious sweetness of the honey and cream.

"Severus," she moaned, feeling his lips give the other side of her breast the same attention. His hair was hanging in dark curtains about his face as he leaned over her, and Kaila couldn't help reaching for his flowing locks and trying to pull him closer. But Severus wouldn't budge, and continued on to her other breast as he listened to the sound of her raggd breathing with a satisfied smile on his face.

He worked his way down, savoring every inch of her body, every curve and crevice, every dip and fold, her back arching as he kissed and licked his way down her stomach. She squirmed beneath him, his name escaping her in a heated moan. When he pressed his lips against her hipbone he heard her gasp, her cries begging him for more, and he seized hold of her by the legs and pulled her down towards the edge of the table.

Severus parted her thighs, her hands gripping the table as she braced her feet on the arms of the chair, eagerly awaiting his entrance into her warm center. His dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine as he smiled at her eagerness. Severus then leaned between her spread legs, sucking on her swollen clit as he slipped his fingers inside her, curling them as he found the senstive spot within her tight inner walls, rubbing and caressing her gently as her wetness coated his fingers.

Her fingers were in his hair again, and suddenly she didn't care that she was naked and spread eagle on the kitchen table, exposed for all the world to see as he pleasured her. Her body became all sensation, her chest heaving as he continued to move in and out of her with his fingers, her attention focused solely on him and how he made her feel.

Her thighs squeezed him as she tipped her head back against the table, pleasure building in the pit of her stomach like a coiled spring, winding itself tighter until she felt ready to explode from the sensations he was making her feel.

When she was just about to reach her peak, Severus surprised her by backing away, causing her to whimper in a desperate plea for him to return.

"No!" she cried when he pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm full," Severus replied, licking his fingers clean.

"Well, I'm not," said Kaila. "And I don't think he is either," she added, glancing back in Sanderson's direction.

It amused him that she still thought of Sanderson, even when he was buried deep inside her while she called out his name. But the winged wizard had already had his turn with her. This moment was his, and it was time he claimed her for his own.

Severus lifted her up off the table, his hands grasping her behind and squeezing her briefly before settling himself in the chair with her on his lap. Sanderson was made to watch as Severus unbuttoned his trousers and Kaila felt his thick length brush against her inner thigh. He felt a growing ache in his loins as he looked on at the scene before him, and knew that he would not be able restrain himself for long if he was forced to watch them fornicating in the chair at the kitchen table.

Sanderson ran a hand over the front of his trousers, the loose fabric suddenly tight around his groin. He slid his hand down the front of his pants, and began stroking himself through his underwear, biting his bottom lip as he watched Kaila lower herself onto Severus' erection.

Severus groaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as she felt him sinking into her, deeper into her velvety warmth, until he was completely ensheathed within her. She lifted herself, until only the tip was still inside her, then paused before lowering herself onto him, driving him deeper inside as another low moan escaped his lips.

The two of them were in the throes of ecstasy, with Kaila riding him while sitting on his lap. Severus gripped her hips and bounced her on his lap, thrusting himself into her as she moaned and screamed his name, her muscles clenching as he shifted inside her. She heard him growl, low and deep in the back of his throat, but it didn't stop her from grinding her hips against him.

He relaxed his hold on her, not quite lifting her as much as he drew closer to the edge. She took this chance and began to move more on her own, rocking back and forth on him, moving harder and faster until at last she drove him over the edge, and he screamed as he spilled himself inside her.

Sanderson was still watching the scene unfold, one hand bracing himself against the counter while the other slipped beneath the elastic band of his underwear, grasping his erect member and running his thumb along the tip. How he longed to be the one inside her, to feel her warmth surround him as he moved within her.

Kaila looked over at him as he leaned against the counter, the desperate look in his eyes burning like the last dying embers of a fire in the night. His eyes alone spoke volumes to her, begging her to come to him, to come for him.

"Severus," said Kaila, turning to look down at her Potions Master. "Sanderson is a guest in our house, and we have been rude to our guest, making him stand there instead of inviting him to join us."

His mouth suddenly dry, Sanderson licked his lips, watching as she followed in Severus' footsteps by summoning a jar of strawberry frosting from the cupboard.

Sanderson stilled his movements as she rose up off Severus' lap. He was aching for release, his pulse throbbing beneath his fingers as he slowly released his hold on his erection, and allowed Kaila to unbutton his pants, easing them down around his ankles where they joined his underwear moments later.

"Kaila," he whispered, shuddering and breathless with anticipation. He felt her hand close around him, her fingers gliding across his erection as she spread a generous portion of frosting down his hard length. Sanderson leaned his back against the counter as he grit his teeth together, hissing out a swear as he felt her near the tip. She swirled the soft pad of her thumb over the sensitive head, eliciting a moan as he closed his eyes and tensed at her touch, his heart racing in his chest.

Her lips parted, and he felt her tongue moving along his shaft, licking him from base to tip. Sanderson ground his back against the counter, his breath coming in shuddering gasps, her head bobbing as she sucked and licked him. She traced the edges of a thick vein that ran along the underside of his member before teasing the tip with her tongue, swirling around his opening and lapping at the drops of precum that mingled with the strawberry flavored frosting.

Sanderson's cries were growing louder, his hips jerking forward as he thrust himself into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as a scream tore from his lips. Gasping and panting, he leaned over her, his wings folding around her as his body tensed and he came in great pearly strands that spilled down her throat and escaped from the corners of her mouth. The thick, sticky fluid dribbled down his length, the frosting blending with his own precious fluids and forming a layer of salty sweetness on his manhood.

Kaila savored the taste, swallowing every last drop before cleaning the last of the frosting off him. She then smiled up at him, watching as he clung to the kitchen counter and tried to catch his breath. "The night is still young," she said. "And we have plenty of time for seconds."

"And thirds," Severus added.

"Well damn," Sanderson groaned. "We're going to need a lot more frosting then, aren't we?"

"That's alright," Kaila crooned sweetly. "I have more then enough for both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

She'd been with him before, but not like this, and never in such vivid, realistic detail even though she was still asleep.

Her heart cried out for him as her hands gripped the blankets on the bed. She could feel him inside her, moving with her on sheets made of silk, his breath harsh and ragged in her ears, the room filled with flickering candles in brilliant shades of silver, black and emerald green. Kaila could hear Sanderson moan, feel the heat of his body, the sweat on his skin, and yet it was just a dream. One very realistic, and quite pleasurable, erotic fantasy in the night.

When she awoke, Kaila decided that the dream she'd had was not enough. She wanted him, wanted to live out her dreams with him. And their last encounter in the kitchen had given her some new ideas to work with.

She knew that Sanderson had a love and appreciation for the arts, fine art like paintings and sculptures, any kind of artwork really. She'd seen his paintings and watched him draw, making beautiful works of art out of everything he touched. Sometimes he would entertain himself by lighting a candle and pouring the wax on a sheet of parchment, making delicate patterns of spirals, feathery lines and stars, each drop a statement in itself and placed in precisely the right location to form an intricate picture on the parchment.

He was a walking artistic statement, dying his hair a variety of different colors, streaking his curls with rich shades of dusky rose mingled with indigo and violet. She loved running her fingers through his multicolored strands of lush, flowing curls, twisting them around her fingers, watching the violet hues blending with the blond, a smile spreading across his face as he watched her playing with his hair.

The way he looked when he smiled at her, that gorgeous grin lighting up his face, melting her troubles and leaving her without a care in the world. It was so easy for her to lose herself in him, listening to his voice and watching him smile. This man, this living, breathing work of art. She would teach him how to have a deeper appreciation for fine art by showing him what a masterpiece he was.

When Sanderson arrived at his home later that evening, he found a surprise guest waiting for him in the living room. Kaila was there waiting for him, a small package in her lap.

"Kaila," he said, gazing fondly at the lovely witch sitting on his sofa. "A pleasure to see you again, darling. Though I must say I'm surprised to see you here. You haven't come to raid the pantry and cover me in frosting again, have you?"

"You're surprised to see me here? After you broke into Severus' house last time?"

"Perhaps I'm a bad influence on you," said Sanderson, taking a seat beside her on the couch. He looked down at the box in her lap. "What have you got there, love?"

Kaila smiled. "I'm glad you asked. This is for our next artistic adventure." And with that she opened the box and brought out five jars of paint, placing each one on the coffee table in front of them.

Sanderson raised his eyebrows, looking at the jars with interest as she placed them on the coffee table. Each jar was a different color, the first one red followed by green, yellow, blue and purple. And they were large enough that you could dip your hands into them and use them as fingerpaints.

He leaned forward and picked up one of the jars, turning it over in his hands as he read the label. A curious look came over him when he saw the label on the jar said, "edible body paint - blueberry flavor." Sanderson had never heard of such a thing, and asked her to explain what it was.

"I have a better idea," said Kaila. "Instead of telling you what they're for, why don't I just show you?"

She took the jar and set it back down on the coffee table, then scooted over and eased herself onto his lap. Her lips met his, with one hand behind his head and the other hand slowly sliding down his back towards his arse. A muffled groan escaped his lips as he felt her grasp his right buttock, and when he tried to move away she leaned her weight against him, straddling him as her fingers kneaded his behind.

Her lips still pressed against his, Kaila leaned forward until his back was against the couch, pinning him against the furniture as she continued to kiss him. She slid her hand out from under him, hooking her fingers beneath his belt and lightly tugging on the front of his pants.

"Take them off," she whispered in a sweet, seductive tone. "Your arse is mine, Sanderson."

"Kaila," he breathed, his heart racing as he gazed into her eyes. A faint grin flitted across his lips, and he glaced at the jars of paint before looking back her. "You aren't planning on using those on me, now are you? And what will you be painting if you do?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said, easing herself up off his lap and giving him room to remove him pants.

Sanderson remained seated on the couch as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs where he kicked them off and sent them flying across the room. Kaila laughed when she looked back and saw his pants hanging from the coat rack in the corner. "Ever consider a career in Quidditch?" she asked.

"No, it's really not my thing, darling," he said. "Besides, the only goal I wish to score tonight is you."

"Not just yet," said Kaila, reaching for one of the jars of paint and unscrewing the lid. "Turn around and lie down on your stomach."

Sanderson chuckled, not knowing what she had in store for him but ready for whatever she had planned. He removed the last of his clothes, then lay down on his belly on the couch. Moments later he felt her fingers brush against his skin, moving lower as she cupped his arse and gave him a good squeeze. Sanderson nearly leapt from the couch when she suddenly hauled off and slapped him, spanking his arse with the flat of her hand.

"Kaila!" he gasped, her hand now rubbing the sore spot on his behind where she had slapped him. He couldn't see the look on her face, how pleased she was with his reaction as he gripped the cushions on the couch.

She dipped her fingers into the jar of green paint. "Sanderson," she said mildly, in a casual tone as though she were discussing arrangements for afternoon tea. "Remember when Severus was in school and he wrote the words 'this book is property of the half-blood prince' in his potions textbook?"

"Yes, I believe he may have mentioned it at one point in time. Why?"

Kaila smiled and began writing something on his arse with the green paint. "Oh, no reason."

Sanderson raised himself up on his elbows, turning his head and trying to get a look at what she was doing back there.

"Stay still," she warned him. "You'll ruin my masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?" Sanderson looked back and saw her dip her fingers into the jar of paint, then continue writing until the words "this arse is property of Kaila Darcy" was painted across his behind in bold green letters.

Sanderson blinked and stared at the letters. "Well, we can forget about my being a bad influence on you. If anything, I'd say Severus is the one corrupting you with his arse fetish."

Kaila licked the paint off her fingers, then leaned over him and touched the tip of her tongue to the words she'd painted on his arse. Sanderson couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips as he felt her tongue tracing the words on his arse, a shuddering sigh following his moan as he closed his eyes, focusing on her touch as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

She ran her tongue along the words on his arse, licking off every last drop of paint. The sensation was like nothing he'd felt before, and he spread his wings out behind him, giving her room and allowing her better access to his nude form as he lay naked on the couch.

When he opened his eyes and looked back at her again, he saw that she had summoned two saucers from the kitchen cupboard, and was now pouring paint into each of the dishes before setting them on the coffee table. He watched as she slid off the couch and onto her knees on the floor. She pulled her tank top off over her head, freeing her breasts and leaning forward as she dipped each of her breasts in a different color paint.

Sanderson felt his mouth go dry, his member stiffening as he watched her coat her left breast in red paint, the right with blue. "What're you doing, Kaila? I thought you were going to use those on me."

"I am," she said, pushing him onto his back and sitting on his stomach. The next thing he knew she had smooshed her tits in his face, laughing playfully as she sandwiched his face between her boobs.

"Do you like that?" she asked, rubbing him with her breasts and coating his face with paint. If Severus could have seen him now he would have laughed his arse off, claiming that Kaila was attempting to suffocate him with her breasts.

She leaned forward and touched her lips to his forehead, eliciting a feral growl from the winged wizard beneath her. His hands came up and he gripped her hips, holding her firmly as he pressed his erection against the fabric of her jeans.

"Kaila," he murmured. "You filthy little tease. Do you have any idea what you do to me? The way you make me feel, your touch setting my senses on fire..." He words trailed off as he dug his nails into her skin, gritting his teeth as he arched his hips off the couch.

Kaila slapped his hand. "Not yet, Sanderson. I haven't finished with you."

"You haven't finished with me? Well, you'd best hurry up or else I shall paint your arse with my own edible fluids."

She wasn't about to let him have his way with her just yet. Not when there was so much of him that begged to be touched, to be painted and decorated with all the colors of the rainbow. His body was even more delicious than the fruit flavored paints she covered him with, that look in his eyes as his gaze burned into hers, that look of longing that spoke more to her than words could ever say.

His eyes alone spoke volumes to her. They called her, beckoned her, dark with lust and glimmering with fire. "Kaila," he softly whispered, his lips barely moving as he spoke. "Kaila, please..." His accent was thicker, his voice low and husky. He wanted her, wanted to feel himself inside her. But Kaila was determined to draw this out, to prolong the pleasure by making him wait, which also prolonged his torment as his body ached and begged for release.

Kaila dipped her fingers into the jar of red, strawberry flavored paint, then slowly trailed her fingers along his chest, painting images of bright red flowers on his skin. She used green for the stems and leaves, this time drawing spiraling vines down his abdomen and towards his thighs.

"I thought I'd teach you how to have a greater appreciation for the arts," she said, using the blue paint to draw a heart in the center of his chest. His breathing hitched, and his breath caught in his throat when he felt her run two fingers down his hard length, leaving behind stripes of green and purple.

He groaned in response, arching his hips towards her. He could feel the ache within his loins intensifying as she returned to his chest, her tongue combing over every inch of his warm flesh as she began licking the paint off him.

He began to moan and squirm beneath her, his breathing heavy and ragged. She licked her way towards his thighs, her hand drifting between his legs as she grasped his member, using the slick paint as a lubricant to help ease the friction as her fingers glided up and down his length.

When he began to cry out, calling her name as she lightly squeezed him then took him in her mouth, she knew that he was nearing his completion. She placed her hands atop his thighs, gently easing his legs apart, and let her tongue drift over the streaks of purple and green paint that coated his manhood.

Her tongue danced over him, teasing the tip before returning to the shaft. His hands found her painted breasts, cupping the soft mounds and coating his hands with delicious paint. He pinched her left nipple, rolling it between his fingers until she gasped and his name escaped her lips. All it took was a single bit of wandless magic to strip her down and remove the last of her clothing, her jeans vanishing as he muttered an incantation under his breath.

Sanderson was through playing around. It was time he took control of the situation, and showed her how much he appreciated her as well as her methods of making fine art by using his body as a canvas.

He pulled her down on top of him, grasping her hips and easing her onto his lap. His wings were slightly bent at an odd angle, with him on his back and Kaila perched atop him. His left wing was practically flattened against the back of the couch. But Sanderson didn't care. He dipped his finger between her folds, caressing the sensitive nub of flesh at her center.

"You're already wet," he said softly, watching her reaction as her eyes closed and she leaned forward into his touch. "I want to tease you like you've been teasing me. I want to," he repeated, his finger slowly circling her clit. "But I want you now, Kaila."

His hands returned to her hips, helping to lift her up before easing her onto his hard length. He smiled when he heard her moan softly as he filled her, and he stretched his wings as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. It was enough to make Kaila cry out as he moved, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

"You ready, love?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, her words escaping her in the form of a breathy sigh.

Gripping his wrists, she used him as leverage as she began a quick rhythm. He growled impatiently, his hips rising to meet her movements, making it difficult for her to maintain her rhythm as he keep moving and thrusting beneath her.

She let go and decided to ride out his harsh movements, her hair spilling across her face as she leaned forward, her breaths coming in short pants, grasping his shoulders to balance herself atop him.

"I've got you, Kaila," he murmured. He lifted her up just enough to slide into her once more, making her moan his name as together they neared their climax.

Her hands were trembling, nails digging into his shoulders as pleasure surged through her with every shift of his hips. "That's it, love," he groaned. "I want to feel you come for me."

Her cries were getting louder, and he felt her muscles clench around him.

"That's it, darling. Just like that." His hips moving relentlessly between her thighs, Sanderson continued his movements until he drove her over the edge, following behind her as they found their release.

She collapsed against his chest, her arms around him, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She wanted to hold him, to never let him him go, to be here in his embrace forever.

They lingered a moment, staying in that position for several minutes while they both caught their breath. Kaila felt something light and soft brush against her cheek, and looked over to see his wing moving across her skin, folding around her, enveloping her like a blanket of feathery warmth.

"You know, darling," he said mildly, cupping her chin and lifting her head so that she was gazing into his deep brown eyes. "I still haven't shown you what I can do with my wings. But I'll save that for next time, when I tease you the way you have teased me. Then you will know what I am truly capable of. And I will show you pleasure the likes of which you have never felt before."


End file.
